James D. Morgan
|died= |image= |caption= |placeofbirth= Boston, Massachusetts |placeofdeath= Quincy, Illinois |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= 1848–1849; 1861–65 |rank= Brigadier General |unit=Army of the Cumberland |commands= brigade in the XIX Corps; division in the XIV Corps |battles= Mexican-American War American Civil War *Battle of Island Number Ten *Siege of Corinth *Tullahoma Campaign *Third Battle of Chattanooga *Atlanta Campaign **Battle of Jonesborough *Sherman's March to the Sea *Carolinas Campaign **Battle of Bentonville |later work=banker, businessman }} James Dada Morgan (August 1, 1810 – September 12, 1896) was a merchant sailor, soldier, businessman, and a Union general during the American Civil War. He commanded a division of infantry in some of the final campaigns in the Western Theater. Biography Morgan was born in Boston, Massachusetts, on August 1, 1810. He served as a merchant sailor before serving in the U.S. Army during the Mexican War. At one point he suffered a mutiny and spent two weeks in a lifeboat when his ship USS Berkely was set on fireEicher p.397. When the Civil War began, Morgan was appointed lieutenant colonel of the 10th Illinois Volunteer Infantry Regiment on April 29, 1861. On July 29, 1861, he was promoted to colonel and commanded a brigade in the Army of the Mississippi at the battle of Island No. Ten and the siege of Corinth. He was promoted to brigadier general of volunteers on July 17, 1862. Morgan was transferred to the Army of the Ohio (later the Army of the Cumberland). He commanded a brigade in George Thomas' Center Wing, but during the Stones River Campaign the division he belonged to was left behind to guard Nashville. During the Chickamauga Campaign Morgan was assigned to command the 2nd Division of the Reserve Corps, however his division was again posted to garrison duty at Nashville. During the siege of Chattanooga he assumed command of a brigade in Jefferson C. Davis's division of the XIV Corps and was lightly engaged at the battle of Missionary RidgeGeneral Joseph A. J. Lightburn "Fighting Parson"Chattanooga Campaign. He led his brigade during the Atlanta Campaign. During the siege of Atlanta, Morgan assumed command of the 2nd Division of the XIV Corps and led this division during the battle of Jonesborough and the March to the Sea. He played a prominent part in the battle of Bentonville during the Carolinas Campaign and received a brevet promotion to major general of volunteers. Morgan was mustered out of the volunteer service on March 19, 1865. Morgan spent the rest of his life as a banker and businessman. He died in Quincy, Illinois, on September 12, 1896. See also *List of American Civil War generals References *Eicher, John H., & Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. Notes External links * Retrieved on 2009-04-17 Category:Union Army generals Category:People of Illinois in the American Civil War Category:United States Army officers Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:People from Quincy, Illinois Category:1810 births Category:1896 deaths